User talk:Jonny Manz
Please, remember to give your message a level 2 header, and sign your posts by typing the following: ~~~~ (except for the nowiki tags, of course)! __TOC__ New_message Hello, I am sending this message in regard to a section of this site that deals with information regarding an, AU. The AU that I am refering to is Equestria Divided. Now on this site it is labeled Total War: Equestria Divided. This story setting was solely created and the pictures done by the artist known as PoorYorick. It has come to the attention of the Equestria Divided fan group on FimFiction.net that an fan by the name of Arisaka has posted the information of Equestria Divided on this site and has done so under the guise that he is also to be created with the settings creation. We would like for that section to be edited or removed so that the proper title Equestria Divided is shown and that Arisaka's name be removed from the credits. The author and community would appreciate your help on this situation. If there is anything we can do on this end please contact us at the Equestria Divided fan group on Fimfiction.net. This message sent by ' 18:24, May 15, 2013 (UTC)'Lyger101 :I just saw Arisaka removed his name already. I'll go ahead and move the page then (just fixing a malformed external link right now). -- This is Jonny Manz, 04:06, May 16, 2013 (UTC) hello Um ... hello?HeartSh0ck (talk) 19:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC) tiarawhy is not a girl Proof Tiarawhy is currently male: —Preceding unsigned comment added by HeartSh0ck (talk • ) 12:59, May 16, 2013 (PDT) :So that is tiarawhy, right, and that picture was freely posted by him/her? According to a point on our about page: It also means that you should not do "original research" when it comes to describing real people. Only information freely divulged by the person in question (whether on their own websites or channels, or in interviews) is allowed on the wiki. :So even if that is him/her, if it wasn't freely divulged by him/her (as in, posted on his/her official sites and all), it's unusable as a source for the wiki. -- This is Jonny Manz, 22:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) conflict Um, dude, no disrespect and all, but while you were flagging my page, i was adding all the information, and I couldnt add anything because of the changes you made WHILE i was editing... So like... yeah, thanks for nothing dude...—Preceding unsigned comment added by Bumblebee101 (talk • ) 23:10, May 18, 2013 (PDT) :If you took the information, then copy pasted it again (i.e. copy the page that you wrote, then exit the editing window, and enter back into it, then paste the page into the text box; make sure you're in source mode, though; visual mode causes a whole heap of problems), that's one way to circumvent an edit conflict. Though, I suppose you're new here and didn't know that, so I must apologize for my haste in editing the page so soon after creation. -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Just happened to make my once-every-couple-weeks/months visit. Hope you enjoy those MediaWiki pages :3 That's one of my favorite parts about MediaWiki, I and others can fix all the derps they make without having to hack every single thing. Anyway, just saying hi I guess :P. Hm, if you don't mind me asking, do you use Skype? I like having people on there to bounce ideas off of and have ideas bounced off of me by and such. Though, you can ask Food, I tend to ramble a lot of lines of random stuff while he's away :P. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 13:51, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, I use Skype; I could send you my username using the emailuser function, though I suppose it's not that hard to guess. :3-- This is Jonny Manz, 22:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Requesting page deletion: Aurum Noble Hi, The vandalism on my page has started again, so I have no option but to request swift deletion of my page. The people that've been making malicious edits have been slandering me for so long, and despite my efforts, I cannot stop them, not even by blocking them. Also, someone made a false accusation about me stalking a VA to the extent that she blocked me, which is absolutely untrue. AurumNoble (talk) 15:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :I've indefinitely protected it for now; they won't be able to edit the page, but they might still be able to leave comments; I'll try and check in on the comments section every once in a while just to see. Also, if you need to edit the page, I can unlock it for you, and if the vandals happen to return while I'm away, contact the VSTF to undo the damage, block the vandals, and protect the page again (if necessary). I dunno if they can delete harassing comments, but if they can't (not that they couldn't technically, but rather if they're allowed to), I would imagine Wikia Staff could. If the situation ever gets badly out of control, then I will go ahead and delete the page, per your wishes. :Also, I saw that accusation; if that user (or anyone else) makes it again, I will certainly block them.-- This is Jonny Manz, 20:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. :AurumNoble (talk) 20:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki collapsible tables The collapsible and collapsed classes have been updated in the following namespaces: main, template, user and user talk (starting at A), help, forum, and project. The file namespace and other unlisted namespaces were not covered. –Throwy 07:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! -- This is Jonny Manz, 19:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Custom signature I notice whatever custom signature I make for myself carries over across all Wikia's. But the MLP Wikia uses a template that this Wikia apparently doesn't have, causing my sig to look weird. What looks like this on the MLP Wikia... ...looks like this here. Can I fix this? 20:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) (see what I mean? XD) :Haha, yes, I see. Hm, I'm just wondering if the cache needs to update, like it doesn't quite know yet that your signature page has been created. One thing I can think of is: is the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box checked on the FiM Wiki, but not this one? Anyway, try pasting this into your custom signature box: |— ImperfectXIII (talk)}} :and then see if you get your signature, or the latter, plainly formatted one. If none of this works, I'd try sending a bug report ticket to Wikia, because that's all the possible fixes that I can think of.-- This is Jonny Manz, 20:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, that seems to have done the trick. (At least it did before I restored and re-deleted the page at User:ImperfectXIII/Sig to test the change. So I'll just wait until the cache refreshes. Thanks a lot.) 21:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::I found out what it was: didn't exist on this wiki. XD I can't believe I didn't think to check for that sooner.-- 00:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Equestria Divided's page It's not only the image on Equestria Divided's page, an image coming from Warhammer 40k Dawn of War video game. It is also the fact that Equestria Divided AU solely belongs to http://pooryorickda.deviantart.com/, and nothing he hasn't directly published, written, ... himself is official nor canon to his AU. I invite you to contact him to talk about the matter. He has also an account on fimfiction : http://www.fimfiction.net/user/PoorYorick There were also a few typos here and here. 21:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, ok. Nah, I'll just take your word for it. If there are any further problems, contact me, as I know nothing about this AU, and so just trust what contributors place into the article, whether it's true or not. If there's ever a serious problem with people adding false information to the article, have PoorYorick contact me here, and I can block whoever is doing so; though like I said, for the most part, I'm taking a hands off approach to this article because I don't know anything about the subject matter.-- 21:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, the groups on fimfiction and on deviantart aren't called "Total War : Equestria Divided" but "Equestria Divided". http://www.fimfiction.net/group/197422/equestria-divided http://pooryorickda.deviantart.com/ If you look at the compared revisions, you will see that I fixed a typo : "Twilight seems" and not "Twilight seem". Pooryorick hasn't said anything about Equestria Divided being related to Total War. The characters Doubleday, Earthborn Commander of the Doubleday Battalion, Caderia and Swordwind aren't canon to Pooryorick's work. There is now more than 8 fanfics based on Equestria Divided. That is why I was doing these changes. 21:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, ok, that makes sense. Well, I'm not interested in getting involved in that concept, so if you say that what you're doing is accurate, I'll go ahead and believe you.-- 18:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Bronies wiki Trying to enforce the no fics rule but it is facing opposition. http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23863#3[[User:Daipenmon|Daipenmon]] (talk) 14:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't go on that wiki at all, so I don't think it would be fair for me to try and weigh in on that issue; I only replied on that other thread because I wanted to make sure the rules were clear (didn't want to have to waste time explaining, after the fact, that this wiki is not a fanfiction repository, but rather a fan labor encyclopedia, and the fics must be hosted elsewhere).-- 22:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Is this long enough? Hello. I'm thinking about making an article about my series One Twi Three: Live the dream. The Plot: Twilight Sparkle begins her quest of being a rockstar. It's kinda obvious that she'll meet some obstacles, but she will overcome them somehow and make it big. The Chars: The Mane 6 (with Twilight Sparkle being the main protagonist) and Vinyl Scratch on a few episodes. The question: is it long enough to make a summary about this? Thanks for your time. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 00:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC)